Mulgore
The green, verdant plains of Mulgore are home to the noble tauren. Their ancestral homeland is nestled in the foothills of the Stonetalon Mountains to the north, and protected by a natural wall of mountains on all sides. The only pass through these mountains leads into the Barrens to the east. Mulgore provides bounty for the hunt, as a diversity of wild beasts roam the rolling plains and climb the foothills of the surrounding range. In the northern section of Mulgore, the mesas of Thunder Bluff tower above the plains, casting long shadows. Bloodhoof Village is centrally located surrounded by the clear waters of Stonebull Lake, and further south on the protected cliffs of Red Cloud Mesa, Camp Narache stands as the principle training camp for all young tauren. Despite the serene landscape and the pine-scented breeze, Mulgore is fraught with trouble. Brambleblade Ravine and the sacred Red Rocks are overrun by quilboars. The goblin-run Venture Company infests the three sacred water wells of Mulgore as well as their Venture Co. Mine in the eastern mountain face. The Windfury harpy tribe lay claim to the extreme northern reaches of Mulgore and the southeast mountain face. The Alliance makes its presence known at the Bael'dun Digsite, where dwarves scour the mountains for traces of their shrouded ancestry, and a tribe of gnolls known as the Palemane make their home at the cave called Palemane Rock as well as scattered camp along the southern mountains. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Kingdom Races Level Range Location Mulgore Horde Thunder Bluff Tauren 1-12 West of the Barrens History Long has Mulgore been the ancestral land of the tauren race, but only recently was it reclaimed as a permanent homeland. As a region, it represents years of warfare, hardship and wandering finally fulfilled and rewarded. Once nomadic, the tauren met with Thrall and his orcs when they landed on Kalimdor. Looking to the orcs for protection, they saw kindred spirits with honor and power. When Cairne led his people to Mulgore, they came upon what is now called Thunder Bluff. They constructed their capital upon the lofty mesas, and the city is now a center for trade and commerce. Ruling over the tauren in his old age, Cairne looks one day to hand the mantle of leadership down to his son Baine. Geography Maps thumb|Mulgore Map *Detailed area map (lists all creatures) *GamePressure.com > topographic map of Mulgore & additional info Sub-Regions Travel Hubs Flight paths from Thunder Bluff * Orgrimmar * The Crossroads, the Barrens * Camp Taurajo, the Barrens * Sunrock Retreat, Stonetalon Mountains * Freewind Post, Thousand Needles * Shadowprey Village, Desolace * Brackenwall Village, Dustwallow Marsh * Gadgetzan, Tanaris * Camp Mojache, Feralas * Valormok, Azshara Regions Adjacent to Mulgore Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access The Barrens 10-28 East By foot or by flight paths from Thunder Bluff Quests Horde, Level 1-10 Starts in Red Cloud Mesa: * The Hunt Begins ** The Hunt Continues *** The Battleboars * A Humble Task ** A Humble Task (2) *** Rites of the Earthmother **** Rite of Strength ***** Rites of the Earthmother (2) ****** Rite of Vision ******* Rite of Vision (2) ******** Rite of Vision (3) ********* Rite of Wisdom ********** Journey into Thunder Bluff *********** Rites of the Earthmother (3) * Break Sharptusk! * Attack on Camp Narache * A Task Unfinished Starts in Bloodhoof Village: * Poison Water ** Winterhoof Cleansing *** Thunderhorn Totem **** Thunderhorn Cleansing ***** Wildmane Totem ****** Wildmane Cleansing * Sharing the Land * Swoop Hunting * Dangers of the Windfury * The Ravaged Caravan ** The Ravaged Caravan (2) * Mazzranache * Dwarven Digging * A Sacred Burial Druid Quests * Heeding the Call Shaman Quests These quests are for new Tauren shaman. Starting Orc and Troll shaman have their own version of the Call of Earth quest in Durotar. * Call of Earth (Mulgore) ** Call of Earth (Mulgore 2) *** Call of Earth (Mulgore 3) * Call of Fire Resources * Cloth: ** Linen Cloth * Herbs: ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal * Leather: ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather * Ore: ** Copper Vein Wild Creatures * Boars * Centaurs * Cougars * Gnolls * Goblins * Harpies * Kodos * Quillboars * Striders * Swoops * Wolves Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Mulgore Category:Starting areas Category:Horde territories Category:Tauren